


Wandering Hands

by writingkiwi



Category: RWBY
Genre: M/M, Prompt Fill, Short, Sun being smug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-04
Updated: 2014-12-04
Packaged: 2018-02-28 02:52:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2716217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingkiwi/pseuds/writingkiwi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sun gets bored during class</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wandering Hands

Neptune actually enjoys his classes unlike his friends, but even he is finding Professor Port’s lecture extremely boring. He almost falls asleep until a hand on his thigh shocks him into alertness. He glances to his right and sees that the wandering hand belongs to Sun, except that his friend is staring intently forward.

Neptune tries to shrug it off, but Sun starts rubbing his hand up and down his thigh sending little jolts up and down his spine. Neptune grips his desk, and grits his teeth praying that he doesn’t get a boner.

He catches Sun smirking out the corner of his eye. Neptune, deciding that enough is enough, reaches down and removes Sun’s hand. Stupidly thinking he’s finally free, Neptune relaxes.

“You’re looking a little red buddy.” Sun still isn’t looking at him, the bastard.

Neptune doesn’t answer and tries his best to focus on the class. But the next thing he knows he feels a certain tail wrap around his waist and sneak up under his shirt. The fur covered appendage brushes the small of his back in small circles, and Neptune swears he’s gonna blow a fuse from all his restraint.

The bell goes and Neptune bolts out of that room as fast as humanely possible. He collapses against the wall outside to catch his breath and will his blush away. Team RWBY pass by and give him concerned looks.

“Are you okay Neptune?” Blake looks worried.

Before Neptune can answer a cocky monkey faunus appears. “He’s fine, just can’t handle the sun.”

“Well it is summer.” Weiss nods understanding.

“I don’t think that’s what he meant.” Yang’s covering her grin with her hand.

The girls walk away giggling, and Neptune sighs in resentment. “You’re terrible.”

“But you love me.” Sun winks and saunters off, and Neptune curses himself for watching him go.


End file.
